Sundae
by Big Meanie
Summary: They're the best thing in the world she says...


Sundae

A/N: It's been a while. Decided to wits again following my tiny break of writing. Team Rose and Shadow fluff. Still comical and friendly as always.

They're the best thing in the world she says...

Shadow sat across Amy while she sat next to Big in the booth of the ice cream shop in Downtown Station Square. As usual Cream who sat next to him wanted him to tag along to enjoy time together with her friends. Shadow wanted to decline the offer, but the rabbit's eyes threatened to water and spring tears, so he reluctantly agreed and was glomped immediately after.

"You'll love the sundae Mr. Shadow! It's one of Station Square's best!" Cream told the elder hedgehog. He looked at her and gave a smirk. He was tired, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I'm sure I would dearheart. I'm sure I would."

Amy smiled at the black hedgehog and placed her hands under her chin.

"So Shadow, what have you been up to lately?" Amy inquired. Shadow eyed the younger hedgehog and frowned.

"I've done nothing except handle my day to day lifestyle Rose."

Amy chuckles and Shadow humphed. He wouldn't dare admit his drinking problem to her before Cream and Big. It's what's silently killing him, and nobody knew it was right under their noses.

"Are you sure Shadow? Sometimes you be locked in your house and don't answer your phone." Amy said with concern in her voice. She cared about the elder hedgehog despite his antisocial behavior towards her. Knowing he liked Cream, she only wanted the best for him. Shadow's mouth twitches—a sign of discomfort from his end and Amy's worried eyes widen.

"Rose, I'm fine. Believe me, I'm perfectly fine at home." Shadow lied. Amy didn't believe him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well...ok then." The pink female said in an unsure voice just as a human waitress bearing a wide grin and notepad ready to take the Mobians' orders.

"Hey ya'll welcome to Station Square Ice Cream Parlor! How may I help y'all today?" The woman was blonde, pale-skinned and bared a Southern accent. Shadow immediately found her annoying, but the others smiled and paid no attention to the dark hedgehog.

"I'll have a vanilla brownie sundae please!" Amy said.

"Can I have a banana split?" Big mumbled.

"Can me and Mr. Shadow have a triple chocolate brownie vanilla sundae with extra fudge please miss?" Cream asked sweetly.

The waitress grinned as she took their orders and smiled widely.

"Alright dearies, your orders'll be comin' out shortly."

"Thank you!" Amy smiled as the woman walked off. Shadow folded his arms as he glared at the direction the woman sped off.

Amy looked at Shadow and glared.

"Shadow, there's no reason to behave that way. She's just a nice woman."

"A nice woman...with an annoyingly bubbly attitude worse than yours." Shadow deadpanned and Amy gaped at him.

"Ohh Shadow!" Amy wanted to get up and slap the elder hedgehog upside the head, but Cream stopped her.

"No! Miss Amy don't hurt Mr. Shadow!" The little rabbit cried out as she wraps her little arms around Shadow's middle. He gasps at the sudden grip the young one had on him and looks at her in surprise.

Big looks at Cream hold onto Shadow before eying Amy.

"Oh Cream, I'm sorry." Amy sits back down. Luckily for the four of them hardly anyone was in the parlor. Shadow humphed and the young rabbit released him. Big didn't react but opened his mouth temporarily in confusion of the ordeal.

"Miss Amy, how's Mr. Tails and Mr. Knuckles doing?" Cream asked the pink female after a temporary silence. Amy smiled.

"They're doing fine. The whole roommate thing with them is better than I expected. It's just that Knuckles is a little rowdy and unorthodox with his...bad habits." Amy wanted to avoid the telling the girl about the echidna's drinking problem because she knew she'll ask what I was. The same went for Shadow. He wanted to avoid speaking about his drinking problems around her.

"Oh."

"Isn't Knuckles going to the rehabilitation center to fix his behavior Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. He goes and is doing better after attending." Amy answers the elder hedgehog.

The waitress from earlier emerges from behind the counter with a large silver pan with everyone's sundaes on it and hands everyone their ice cream.

"There ya good honey bunches. Enjoy." The waitress says before leaving.

"Thanks Miss!" Cream says as she takes her spoon and begins to eat. Big took a bite outta his banana split and smiled, enjoying the taste. Amy was like Cream, quickly digging into her sundae leaving Shadow to stare at his.

He took the spoon and took a little bite out of his sundae and was amazed by the chocolate taste. His eyes widened for a moment before he started to eat his sundae in silence. Cream looked over at him and smiled. She knew Shadow would like it.

"I'm glad you like the sundae Mr. Shadow." Cream smiled.

"It's good dearheart. It's really good." Shadow answers her with a spoonful of his sundae in his mouth. Amy and Cream giggles at this much to the elder hedgehog's chagrin. Big ate his banana split in silence before looking up.

"I wish Froggy was here to have a sundae too."

"Big, you know Froggy can't eat ice cream." Amy told the large feline. He looked at her.

"I know Amy. I wish he could though. He misses out on all the good stuff." Big mumbles.

"Why you have a frog for a pet anyways Big?" Shadow asks rather rudely. Amy gives him a look but he ignores it as he eyed the dumb feline.

"Froggy's my best friend Shadow. I don't consider him a pet. We go way back." Big answers him. Shadow raised a brow in uncertainty but didn't care to hear more from the large feline and instead continued eating his sundae.

Everyone just ate their ice cream with everyone but Shadow occasionally speaking. Shadow spoke every so often if he was addressed.

After they were finished, a tip was obviously left for the bubbly waitress and the four found themselves walking through downtown. Amy offered everyone to come over to her, Tails and Knuckles' house so they did. Shadow wanted to go back home but knowing Cream she'd have his hand in a death grip as she begged him to come.

He sat on the couch next to Big with the young rabbit sitting in his lap. He was bored but couldn't risk getting a hammer to the face. The four watched the news in silence.

"Does anyone want something to drink? We've got Cola, water and lemonade." Amy offered while standing up, fixing her dress' skirt. Tails was at work while Knuckles was asleep in his room after returning from his rehabilitation class.

"May I have a glass of lemonade Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"No thanks Amy." Big added.

"Humph. Give me a Cola Rose." Shadow grumbled. Amy shot the elder hedgehog a glare.

"Shadow the magic word is "please" in this house." Amy huffed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Please." Shadow added flatly like it was a horrible taste in his mouth. Amy smiled at this despite the rudeness behind it and proceeded to make Cream and Shadow's drinks. She returned and handed them their requested refreshments with Amy holding a Cola for herself.

The four once again watched television in silence. After a few hours, Big left while Cream and Shadow stayed late until it was time for the young rabbit to be dropped off back home. Shadow teleported her there and watched her go inside before teleporting back to Amy, Tails and Knuckles' place for dinner.

X-X-X-X

"How was your day at work Tails?" Amy asked the fox sitting across from her.

"It was good. How was your day with Big, Cream and Shadow?" Tails asked her after answering her question.

Amy smiled before looking over at the elder hedgehog sitting to her left.

"We had fun. We stopped by at the house afterwards. Did you have fun Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I guess so Rose." Shadow answers in a bored tone.

"I heard you guys come in." Knuckles said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He swallows and points his spoon towards Amy. "Big shook the house every time he walked."

"You know he's...big...Knuckles. He can't help it." Amy said to the echidna. He chuckles before placing another spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Tails smiles in amusement and Shadow just ignores them and eats his food slowly in silence.

X-X-X-X

It was late at night, and after insisting he spend the night, Shadow found himself sleeping on the couch at the trio's house. Knuckles offered his bed but knowing the echidna and his habits in the bed, Shadow declined. He was now lying on his back staring up at the ceiling in silence. He knew Amy was onto him about his own habits in bed—drinking away like it was normal to do so.

The old hedgehog growls deep in his throat before settling himself so he could fall asleep. First thing he'd do when he woke up was cold the sheets given to him and teleport back home quietly like he often did. He had fun eating ice cream sundaes with the young rabbit and her friends earlier, but he knew he'd been rude the entire time. If it wasn't for the young rabbit asking for another day to spend with them he wouldn't be able to redeem himself of his politeness to the rabbit.

He sighs one more time before falling asleep, dreaming about eating sundaes like it was the only thing that mattered.

A/N: Hmm, I hope that was long enough to satisfy my readers with Shadow/Team Rose cuteness. I've been a little busy explaining my lack of oneshots, but we all got business at times. If I don't write anything before July 4th, I wish everyone a happy 4th of July and take care of yourselves.


End file.
